


It's Me

by uzumakura



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), star wars episode IX
Genre: F/M, if episode ix doesn't end like this i will r i o t, inspired by the ending of beauty and the beast?? obviously lmao, warning: EXTRA CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakura/pseuds/uzumakura
Summary: An itty bitty speculation on what could be the ending of Episode IX. ~350-word drabble. Fluff!





	It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this but I'm sure glad I did. Hope you all like it!

“Rey… it’s _me_.”

She was skeptical, until she took a good look into his eyes. She allowed herself that familiar moment to crane her neck, searching past the surface injuries and shape of his face, and nearly did a double take. Those eyes… They were different, somehow. Instead of all the emotional strain and endless pain stored in their depths, there was… a lightness to them.

Light.

Rey’s eyes widened of their own accord, and she lifted a hand. Fingers outstretched, they settled like a breeze on his cheek, over his scar. His eyes fluttered shut for the briefest moment before opening back up to look at her again. Memories of another life flashed through her mind, and she inhaled shakily, an incredulous smile tugging at her lips.

“It _is_ you…!”

After a beat, Ben returned the favor, sliding his fingers through the loose wisps by her temple to brush them away. A weak attempt at the first smile he’d ever permitted himself in over twenty years ghosted over his features. It was a pitiful attempt, at best. But it was his. And that was all that mattered.

His nails ever-so-gently dug into the back of her head, and he pulled her closer, staring deep into her still-widened eyes as he did so. He held his breath, unsure but willing, and she mirrored his actions.

Their foreheads met first, then their noses, and finally, with the faintest contact, their mouths. They gasped in each other’s air, a million emotions hitting the both of them all at once. Deciding the distance between them was still too great, Rey threw her arms around his neck and deepened the embrace. They nearly fell over in their exuberance, the contact as intense as a live wire between their skins. It was incredible – their first Force connection could never compare. But it would always hold a special place in their hearts, because it was the moment they knew the Force itself had something much more planned for the two of them.

And here they were.

Balanced, and restored.


End file.
